The Justice of the Avatar
by Ericlau99
Summary: What if Aang didn't wake up to Katara when he got out of the iceberg, what if he woke up somewhere else far different from his home... If he could remember what home was like that is. Waking up with amnesia really sucks doesn't it? Good thing he has some of the most powerful people in the world to help him out. Undecided Pairings, No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own AtLA or YJ**

Oh my poor head.

_Thump._

_Thump._

I can feel my temples pound with every beat of my heart, bringing more pain with each thump.

_Beep._

_Beep._

Great, now some sound is going in tune with my splitting headache, only adding to my annoyance.

I crack my eyes open and immediately regret it. It's so bright! I try to cover my eyes with my arm but end up pulling on some corde attached to my arm.

"Easy son, easy." I hear a gentle voice say from my right.

I crack my eyes open, slowly this time, and try to adjust to the light easier. Colors come slowly and began to take shape. I was in a very white room on some type of bed, it was really soft though. I looked to my right to see some man there. He was… very intimidating to say the least. He was large, six foot five inches would be my guess, and he was built very muscularly. Every inch of the man seemed to scream strength and power. His hair was a dark black with a single strand falling down in a curl across his forehead.

Although the man's choice of dress wear seemed to be a bit odd.

A full body suit of tight blue spandex along with red boots and a red cape. But upon his chest he adorned a red and yellow symbol of some sort. I didn't recognize it from anything I had ever seen… Wait, I can remember ever seeing anything to compare that symbol to in the first place.

"W-" I begin but my throat is dry and I break down into a coughing fit.

"Here." The man hands me a glass of water. The glass is clear and smooth which feels different to me. I don't ever recall ever seeing something of it's likeness before.

Regardless of the glasses strangeness, I drink up greedily.

My throat quenched, I try speaking again. "Where am I? How did I get here?" My voice still sounds hoarse.

The man smiled, "That, young man, is quite a tale. But first, would you please tell me your name? You've spent the last week in here but we have been unable to figure out who you are, which is truly unusual especially for us."

I was about to reply to what should have been an easy question to respond to before I realized that I couldn't answer it. I didn't know my name. I started hyperventilating. What is going on!

"Calm down son, calm down. What's wrong?" The man in blue asked.

"I-I don't remember." I was on the verge of tears now, what was going on? Why couldn't I remember anything?

"It's ok son, we'll figure that out soon. I'm Superman. And all I need you to do now is breath. Can you do that for me? Nice and easy, just breathe in and out."

I followed his advice and my breathing began to calm. THe name that he called himself then registered on me, Superman. What an odd name.

Superman gave me a smile, "Good, now this is really important, I need you to try and remember anything from your past. Anything at all, a name or a place maybe."

His words registered on me, I knew what he was asking for but I just couldn't come up with any examples. It's like I knew what something was but I just couldn't remember when where or how I knew about it.

I looked at Superman with a feeling of helplessness, I shook my head no.

He turned toward the wall which I just noticed held a reflection like one would see in smooth water. "It seems he has full blown amnesia, this makes our jobs a bit harder."

I barely paid attention to the words he said, I was too entranced with my own reflection. This was a mirror, I know what it is but I don't think I have ever seen one… I don't remember. I can now see myself and I truly don't know how to react. The first thing I notice is that I have tattoos, lots of them. Or more like I have one large one that covered my entire body. The tattoo was a light blue color and traveled around my body in three inch thick blue lines, traveling up his back and branching up onto the back of his arms and wrapping once around them before ending in a pointed arrow. The tattoo also traveled up the back of his neck and over the top of his bald head before also ending in an arrow point on his forehead.

My eyes were a clear grey color and his head was rather round but overall, proportional to my admittedly skinny frame . His ear were a bit larger than normal but wasn't that noticeable. Suddenly curious about my lower half, I peaked under the covers. My legs were skinny, matching my arms and torso, and were covered in light blue pants that were very comfortable. My feet also had the blue pointed arrows on them, making me realize that my tattoo covered pretty much my entire body.

I then noticed that Superman seemed to be having a one sided discussion with the mirror, "Yes Batman, I know we don't know anything about him but we can't just keep him locked up in here. He wasn't hurt when we found him, just exhausted….. Well maybe walking around can help him remember…. Fine, and yes I'll look after him."

It wasn't hard to guess that Superman and… Batman or whoever were talking about me. Superman turned back to me with a soft smile.

"Do you think you can walk son?" He asked.

Good question. I feel like I can but like I haven't in a long time. Swinging my legs out from under the covers, I tentatively set my barefoot on the white floor (which seemed entirely to flawless for my liking). It was cold on my bare feet but I didn't mind it much. Pushing myself into a standing position, I teetered back and forth slightly from what seemed like lack of use in my legs but caught myself before I fell.

I took a few steps forward and had no problems except when the corde that was attach to my arm ran out of line. It was a thin, clear line made out of some kind of material that I didn't recognize and led up to a clear bag full of what looked like water.

"Here, let me take that IV out for you so you don't tear your skin." Superman said suddenly right next to me. He gently grabbed my arm and pulled the clear corde that happened to give me a sharp prick of pain. turns out there was a needle on the end.

"Do you know what this is for?" He asked, I shook my head no.

"This just helps get medicine into your system. Nothing to worry about. And you can take that heart beat monitor off your chest by yourself if you want."

I looked down at my chest and saw there was a little patch stuck right over where my heart is. It was connected to another corde that led to the… whatever it was that was making the constant beeping noise.

I took it off, causing the beeping thing to make one long beep before stopping. Now, with no strings attached, I could walk freely.

"Good job." Superman praised, "Here catch." He tossed a light blue piece of fabric to me which I caught easily. "Well your motor skills seem fine, go ahead and put that on and I'll give you a tour of the Hall."

I realized that what he had tossed me was a blue t-shirt that seemed to be made with the exact same fabric of my pants. I quickly slipped that on and walked to where he was waiting at the door.

"Sorry we didn't have any shoes for you, that's something that we had overlooked when we started supplying our med bay." Superman told me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Did I not have shoes on when you… did you find me some place?"

Superman looked a little uncomfortable, "Yes we found you, in the South Pole actually. You gave off a certain energy that members of the League were able to sense."

The South Pole registered something in me, thats a place at the bottom of the world that's super cold and full of ice. Why had I been found there?

"All you had on you were a set of traditional Asian Monk robes and sandals. They're in the temporary room we've prepared for you for the time being, until we can get this whole mess sorted out."

The word 'Asian' didn't make any sense to me but 'Monk' certainly registered something fierce. I think… I think I was or am one.

Superman led me through long halls, all made of some type of metal. He tried to hold a conversation with me but it didn't go so well. Half of the things he talked of made no sense to me and I was distracted by my surroundings. The halls were lit by lights in the ceiling and the lights were not from fire or the sun but from something called 'electricity'. I had no idea what that was and Superman looked at me a bit funny when I had asked.

Everything around me was so different than what I was used to… I think. I still have no idea what I am used to, so everything is kind of confusing. I know the names of somethings like 'Monk' and 'South Pole' but I don't know why I know them. I just do.

Superman led me into what must have been some sort of grand entrance. There were seven huge, gold colored statues of each of the original 'Justice League Members'. I didn't know what that was and when I asked Superman, he tried to explain it to me in the simplest terms possible.

The Justice League was a group of people with extraordinary gifts, dedicated to saving the world from any threat. The original members were Superman, Wonderwoman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Aqua Man. And each had their own powerful ability that they used to defend the world. When I asked Superman what kind of ability he had, he showed me that he could fly, which effectively shocked me speechless.

I was led into a larger room that was full of squishy chairs and lined from wall to wall with bookcases. But we didn't stop and look at those either, he led me through another door which led to another long hallway until Superman finally stopped at a room and opened it up.

"I'm sorry there's not much to it, we normally don't have people stay here but considering the circumstances… Anyway, your room is stocked with a bed, dresser, mirror and private bathroom. Oh, and a computer."

I looked at him blankly, I had no idea what a 'computer' was.

I was led into a larger room that was full of squishy chairs and lined from wall to wall with bookcases. But we didn't stop and look at those either, he led me through another door which led to another long hallway until Superman finally stopped at a room and opened it up.

"I'm sorry there's not much to it, we normally don't have people stay here but considering the circumstances… Anyway, your room is stocked with a bed, dresser, mirror and private bathroom. Oh, and a computer."

I looked at him blankly, I had no idea what a 'computer' was.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing you have no idea what that is." He gave an amused smile, "Well think of it like a whole library in one place, just with a thousand other uses too. I'll show you how it works later. But right now I need you to stay in here, alright? I won't be gone for more than an hour, I promise but I just need to clear somethings up with Batman. You'll be alright here won't you?"

I nodded my head, not like I could go anywhere else… I wouldn't know of anywhere else to go anyway.

He smiled at me again, "Good, if you need me just say my name and I'll hear you." He left after that, leaving me alone in a strange unfamiliar place, with no idea as to who I was or what I was supposed to do. Great.

I looked around the room for my cloths that they said they had brought here. I spied them over by the 'computer' thing. Picking them up and observing them, I realized that they were familiar. They were indeed mine because I could picture myself wearing them. They were made of an extremely light fabric that was predominantly yellow in color with a little bit of orange thrown in there. They would cover my entire body minus my hands, head, and feet. Next to the cloths were a pair of sandals made from wood and twine of some sort. They didn't look that comfortable but I could tell that I had worn them a lot judging by the foot imprints in the wood.

I decided against putting them on for the moment. I gazed at the 'computer', it wasn't much to look at. I don't understand how an entire library could be held within it. There was some sort of contraption below the glass part of the computer with all kinds of symbols I didn't recognize on it. I realized they must be letters, but I couldn't read them. Strange, I feel like I should be able to read

I sat down on the bed and put my face in my hands. What was going on? Why am I here? Who am I?

I took some more deep breaths. Focus. What do I know about myself? The Justice League found me in the South Pole, exhausted and wearing some kind of Monk's robe. I feel like I am a Monk, but what is it Monks do?

The first thing that came to my head is 'meditate'. Well, I must have done a lot of that if that's the first thing to pop into my head.

I decided to sit on the floor and cross my legs in a seemingly unnatural way. I don't really know why I was doing this, it just seemed like instinct. And my instincts told me to focus on my breathing. Sure enough, my breathing began to slow and all thoughts began to fade away…

* * *

Making his way back through the Hall of Justice, Clark entered a security room where he knew he would find the Batman. Only the pointed ears of his cowl could be seen from behind the high-backed chair which sat in front of many computer screens.

The security room wasn't as impressive as the one they had within their orbiting satellite base. But they didn't want to risk bringing the boy to the Watchtower incase he was a threat. So they decided to keep and monitor him at the Hall of Justice for the time being.

"So what have you gathered?" Clark asked his black clad friend.

The man in the dual pointed cowl didn't even bother turning away from the computer screen to look at him, "He's not lying about not remembering and he's not in any know database. Alternate reality maybe."

"If he was from an alternate reality, then he probably would have known what a computer was or what electricity was. Alternate realities tend to be similar to ours, and the ones that are vastly different tend to have similar technology at least."

"That isn't always the case, but that is generally right." The pointed cowl still didn't turn to face him.

Clark shrugged his shoulders, "Time travel then. You saw those monk robes, they were hand made and in good quality. That points to either a very isolated community or he's from a time where they hand made all their cloths."

"I had that thought as well, but add in the fact that he speaks perfect modern English without a problem along with the unusuality of his tattoos. There aren't any monks in any known history that received tattoos like those. And they aren't just any normal tattoos either."

"I know, I saw it too when we found him. They were glowing white."

"I think I agree with Zatara in this case, this boy might be from an alternate dimension. He sensed great cosmic power coming from him, 'much greater than anything I have ever experienced' he said."

"Bruce, dimensional travel is almost unheard of. The only reason we know it's possible is because we have records of Dr. Fate performing such deeds."

"That doesn't mean that it's not possible for something or someone else to do the same. The question of where the boy comes from can be answered on a later date. What do we do with him now that he is here?"

"We could keep him here, until we can find a better solution of what to do with him." Clark suggested only to be instantly rebuffed.

"That is not an option, he would eventually grow curious and wander about. The only way to keep him out of sight from the public would be to close the Hall. We can't keep the Hall closed for that long, we don't need the extra media attention that that would bring."

"Ok, how about he stays with a Member of the League? That way we can keep an eye on him."

"If you can find one of us that would be willing to give up their time to babysit him 24/7. I don't want this boy left unwatched for long."

"Well He seems to be around Dick's age, do you think you could-"

"No."

Clark sighed, "Well then I don't know what to do with him."

"That's fine, I have an idea."

Of course he did, "Why didn't you just say so?"

"You asked me to ask for other Leaguer's opinions before I make a decision, that was me doing so."

Clark rubbed his temples, "I hate you sometimes, so what's your idea?"

"One of my former teachers lives in a monastery located on one of the Mountains in Nepal and no it's not on Mt. Everest." Bruce answered before Clark could even ask.

"Can he be trusted?"

"Yes, but he won't allow any electronics within his monastery so we won't be able to monitor him very well."

"But we still can right? The Watchtower has the technology to monitor him a little bit right?" Clark asked concerned, the last thing they needed was someone like Wotan getting their hands on the boy.

"Yes we should still be able to watch over him, but not to the level that I would like."

_'__If you had it your way we would have gps trackers inbedded in the boy's skin.'_ Clark thought sarcastically. "Thats fine, lets do it. We'll fly him there sometime in the next couple weeks. It won't take you that long to get back in touch with your former teacher will it?"

Batman shook his head no, the white lenses still fixed upon the screen.

"Is he sleeping? His heart rate has slowed down a lot since I left." Clark was using his superheating to listen if the boy called out for him.

"No, he's meditating." Bruce said before clicking a button causing security footage from the boys room to appear on the largest screen.

It seemed like he was indeed in deep meditation. Sitting on the floor, it seemed like he only took three breaths every minute.

"That doesn't look comfortable." Clark observed.

Bruce shook his head, "It's not, but it helps one get into a state of meditation and not fall asleep. It doesn't hurt once you've done it for a while."

Clark watched the boy's still form for a few more minutes, he didn't want to barge into the room and interrupt him. The He seemed at peace until about half an hour into his meditation.

Suddenly the boy's serene looking face turned into a pained scowl. His bald head began forming droplets of sweat.

"Bruce, something's wrong!"

Then it was like a tornado formed in the room, the dressings of the bed were torn off and thrown around the room before the mattress followed. The computer followed the mattress and was smashed into the wall.

His tattoos began to glow that bright white they had when they first flung the boy in the South Pole. Then his eyes snapped open and a chill passed through Clark that he had only gotten when he face unbelievable odds. Whatever this boy was, he was something to be reckoned with.

"I'm going in after him!" Clark said before shooting off with a flash. With his speed, he was there in under a second.

The door had been blown off it's hinges and had dented the metal wall opposite of it. Clark walked into the room, easily able to resist the opposing wind force. The boy was hovering in a ball of tornado force winds.

Clark had more trouble pushing through this part, it was difficult even for him.

"Son! You need to stop this! You need to calm down!" Clark pushed even closer and was able to grab the boy's shoulders but it didn't seem to register. His muscles were locked into place.

Clark didn't know what to do, did he knock the kid out or try and calm him down. Always the one for a peaceful solution, he opted for the latter.

He did the first thing that popped into his head, he gave the kid a hug. As wrong as that sounds, the boy was in a new situation and had no one to turn to. He seemed to be about twelve years old and that was too young for someone to deal with amnesia or anything that the kid seemed to be going through. The way Clark saw it, all the kid needed was some support.

And it seemed like it was working because the wind began to die down and the glow of the tattoos began to fade. Clark gently lowered them to the ground and then broke the embrace.

"Are you alright son?"

The boy wiped the tears that had formed on his face, before looking Clark in the eye.

"Aang. My name is Aang."

**AN:/ Hey welcome to my newest story. And I hope you like the beginning. It won't be for a while until Aang meets Young Justice, but let me put one thing straight. This was before Young Justice even formed so Aang will be apart of the original group. I don't really plan on having other characters form the AtLA universe come into play except for Aang's past lives. This will be a slowly updated story and I don't know how long it will go for, probably as long as the YJ show. As for my other stories, if you have read those, I don't know if I will be updating those in a while. Those along with this story will have very irregular updates so just bear with me. I'm in college now and barely have time for myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own AtLA or YJ**

I opened my eyes to see the stone ceiling of my room for the past three weeks. Then I closed them again, trying to get some last moments of sleep before they rang the morning gong. I felt it was coming soon, they always seemed to ring it just after I woke up.

I've been going through a daily routine. Wake up, do morning stretches, followed by meditation and then breakfast (which consisted of a single bowl of rice, mixed veggies, and a glass of water). After breakfast we were all assigned a task to complete, usually sweeping out rooms or general cleaning. After we completed our tasks, everyone was invited as one group to perform many sets of martial arts katas.

Everyone except me that is. I was too dangerous to be around when I practiced. Airbending seemed to have some kind of direct correlation when mixed with the martial arts practiced here. Yes, I am remembering stuff. Slowly and painfully. I gained maybe an hour of my memory back with every successful meditation, and not all attempts at meditation were successful. And when they were successful, I was left with a splitting headache for the next couple hours.

When I kinda trashed my room while meditating back in the Hall of Justice, it was because I had dug too deep into my memories and found something else. Only problem is that I can't remember what it was, all I remember is this… feeling of loss. Like I've lost everything I've ever care about in my entire life. Only problem is that it's just a feeling, there is no memory attached to it. I don't know why I felt that way.

Anywho, yeah, I was starting to remember stuff. My home was called the Southern Air Temple. I am what is called an airbender, a person that can control one of the four elements using a certain kind of martial art or as we simply called it, bending. Oh, and I remembered my mentor. Monk Gyatso. He was the person I spent most of my time with, he was wise, kind, and a very powerful airbender. Most of the memories I received were of him teaching me airbending, but some other memories are just of us playing some type of board game. But the memories didn't come back in order or anything, they came back randomly, some would be from when I was very young and some would be from when I was closer to the age I am now.

Anyway, so because My katas were distinctly different than that of the other monks (and far more dangerous), I climbed up to a secluded part of the mountain to practice. It was a relatively flat plateau that I had cleaned and made habitable via some blasts of air. It wasn't that cold thanks to the direct sunlight that it received for most of the day. And it was here that I spent most of my time, sometimes I even slept out here just laying under the stars. I would practice the forms that I was beginning to remember, it wasn't all that hard to get into the rhythm again. It was all pretty much muscle memory. The Master that ran the monastery would normally let me get away with not doing some of my assigned chores. I told him that I didn't want any special treatment, but he just shook his head and said that regardless of my wishes, I was a special case. And special cases deserved special treatment. I am still a little dubious about it all but I respected the master just like all the other monks here. He's a very wise man and reminds me much of Gyatso.

On the days that I didn't stay out here, I would speak with the other monks, or the ones that understood English anyway. Most didn't but most were able to write in Chinese which I found out I could read but not speak. Weird right? I could speak perfect English but couldn't write it, and I couldn't speak a lick of Chinese but I could read and write it perfectly. It seems that where I'm from, that's how it it. We spoke English but wrote in Chinese.

In order to rectify this, I was working on my English reading and writing. It was slow going seeing as I had nothing but books to teach myself. But I was making progress, the Batman had gotten me a Chinese to English dictionary along with many workbooks that children in China (where I learned was on the opposite side of the world from the Hall of Justice) used when learning English.

The Batman was… I don't know if the word nice could ever be used to describe him. He was helpful, that was for sure. Being the one to set up my new home life here in the monastery, along with sending all of the books and work supplies to me. He was serious about his work and didn't smile… or show any emotion. But Superman trusted and respected him, and that was good enough for me. But that didn't mean that the Batman still didn't frighten me some.

Superman was the person who dropped off Batman's, I guess you could call them care packages, to me. Being able to travel anywhere in the world in a matter of seconds made performing such trivialities a no-hastle. It was also nice to talk with him, Superman was very nice and was answering any questions I had about the world I found myself in. The Batman had included many Chinese written books on how things work and the basic everyday things that I might encounter here. If I hadn't read one of the books, I may have freaked out a bit when I saw my first airplane fly overhead (I didn't get here by airplane, I took an instant transportation machine called a Zeta Tube and then took a 'truck' the rest of the way here. Well, not all the way. I had to climb a good ways up the mountain to get here.).

Anyway, I was slowly learning more and more about this society. I was naturally curious, everything was so different from my memories, or at least things outside of the monastery. Life at the monastery was pretty much like life in the Southern Air Temple, except there was more focus on meditation and inner peace than on airbending. I asked Superman if I could see more of the outside world on one of his many visits but he said that I could when they deemed me knowledgeable enough about it to not make any vital mistakes.

Superman and I talked about many things when he came to visit. How something worked, memories that I had remembered, airbending (he seemed to enjoy watching me practice), and how I came to be here. The last one was something I asked him everytime he came and every time I received the same answer, they didn't know. All they know is that I was transported here, probably from some other dimension (I still had no idea what that was despite the many times I asked Superman) via the greatest amount of cosmic energy that Zatara (a member of the League) had ever experienced. Superman just kept telling me to keep on regaining my memories and maybe I could answer the question of how I got here myself. Maybe I could figure out how to get back as well.

Superman also seemed to enjoy the stories I told him about my home, the peaceful lives the Air Nomads lived, the antics I got into with the other monks, the wacky lemurs, airball, and riding sky bison.

Sky bison… Appa… My bison, my friend. I miss him so much. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. Although I haven't worn them yet, I still found some of Appa's shedded hair stuck to my robes. I don't know why I couldn't bring myself to put on the robes, I just didn't seem right.

I feel a tear slip from my closed eye at the thought of my long lost friend, I wiped it and opened my eyes, giving up on trying to get back to sleep. I was just… feeling too much. I missed Appa, I missed Gyatso, I missed my old room, I just really missed my home. I uncurled my legs and buried my head in my hands. Why can't I remember how I got here so I can get home, I don't belong here. I wasn't born here and everything is just so different.

Deciding to skip breakfast, I quickly got dressed in so airy pants and a two layered cloth wrap for my body **(AN/: think of what he was wearing when he faced Ozai), **and made my way up to my plateau. The air was crisp and and cool, rays of sun were just beginning to rise over the horizon allowing me to see the magnificent view that the monastery gave of the surrounding mountain range. It almost reminded me of the Southern Air Temple if it wasn't so cold all the time. It would have taken me an hour to reach the plateau if I actually had to walk all the way there, but I was able to make it there in a matter of minutes with the aid of a few airbending powered jumps.

I got into the classic lotus pose, ignoring the freezing ground, and joined my fists together in front of me. I focused on my breathing, allowing it to slow and bring me a sense of peace. Regaining my memories always began the same way, with a bright light and then being thrown into the middle of some aspect of my life. Suddenly I was looking at an apple in my hands.

"Chose well." An aged airbender Nun said, "A sky bison is a companion for life."

I turned away from the Nun and toward a mother sky bison and her five calves. The five calves landed in front of me and four other untattooed monks, I saw my hand and realized that this was before I received mine as well. I walked toward one of the baby bison, holding out my apple kindly. It sniffed the apple before opening it's mouth, allowing me to toss it in. I grinned and rubbed it's head with both my hands. It took a step forward knocking me onto my back and licking my face.

"I guess this means that we will always be together." I said with a grin. I realized that this was the first time I met Appa. Appa began licking my face again, causing me to let out childish peels of laughter.

"Always." I opened my eyes, breaking my meditation. I began crying. Not because of the pounding headache going through my head right now. But because of Appa, I missed him more than anything, being away from him despite the little amount of memories I have of him, is the hardest thing I had ever done.

"What's wrong Aang?"

I look up and saw Superman hovering above me, He hadn't visited in three days and it was nice to see him. It was surprising to see him here this early, but then I noticed that the sun was already high in the sky. That one memory took me hours to access?! Maybe the more emotion filled and cherished ones take longer.

"Hey, Superman." He told me that that wasn't his real name, something about secret identities or some such. "And well, everything is wrong. This isn't my home, this isn't my world. Everything is so different and I feel so… lost here. I just don't know what to do." Not to mention there was that feeling of loss that I had experienced back at the Hall. That feeling still haunted me and prevented me from going too deep into my meditation.

I buried my face back into my hands. I feel him land beside me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know what to tell you Aang. But thanks for telling me, you're a brave kid."

Face still in my hands, I ask him "How?"

He chuckles, "In a lot of ways. Here you are, an amnesiac, twelve year old kid, from another dimension, with unknown powers and yet you're one of the happiest people I have ever met. Most people in your situation would be experiencing panic attacks at the mere thought of going through what you are. Yet here you are, playing pranks on the grumpy monks and jumping off of mountains." I grinned into my hands, I'd done that and completely freaked out Superman when he came to visit me. He was about to catch me but I caught myself on a pocket of air. I received a bit of a scolding for that.

"You're a great kid Aang and very wise for telling me how you feel, it's always better to let others help you deal with your emotions than letting them bottle up until they explode."

I look up to his kind face when he says this, "That's what Gyatso always told me."

"The more I hear about your mentor, the more I keep wanting to meet him."

"... I miss him, so much." I curl my legs into myself and bury my face into my knees this time.

"I know you do and all I can tell you is to keep at it in regaining your memories. Then we can figure out how to send you back."

"But what if you can't send me back. What if there was only one way to get here and no way to get back?" I say on the verge of tears again.

"Then you make this your home… You know, this wasn't originally my home either." He said causing me to look up in surprise.

"Really? You're from another… dimension like me? Is that why you can fly and stuff?"

He chuckles, "No, not quite like that. I'm from another planet called Krypton, it was destroyed when I was very young."

My eyes go wide horrified, "I'm so sorry!"

He squeezes my shoulder, "It's alright, it happened when I was very young and I have so few memories of there. I've been here on Earth for almost all my life. It's my home now, and it could be yours too. If only you could see how wonderful a place it is, outside of this monastery…" He trails off in deep thought.

"Superman, is everything alright?" I ask.

"Yes Aang, everything's fine. Just that an idea occurred to me, how would you like to leave here for a few days and come celebrate the Fourth of July at the Hall of Justice?"

I look at him confused, "What's so special about the Fourth of July?" I had learned how they use the calendar in this world.

"It's kind of like America's birthday, it's pretty much our biggest celebration. There's great food, fun everywhere, and lots of fireworks."

As soon as he said fireworks, I was in. I'd only seen them once in my memories. I was at the Firenations Festival with my friend Kuzon and it was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen. "Do you think I could?"

He laughs, "I'm sure Batman will want you supervised at all times, but I'm sure I can convince him. He and a couple other members of the League are bringing their protegees along with them as well, it might do you some good to meet some kids your own age that you don't have to hide your airbending from."

"That would be great!" I didn't have to hide my airbending from the monks here, but most of them were much older than me and entirely too serious for their own good. I don't think anyone here had a single funny bone in their body.

He squeezed my shoulder, "Then I'll make it happen. Now how about you tell me about your latest memories, it's been a while since I've visited."

My eyes go wide, "Oh! I figured out why and how I received my tattoos!" I said excitedly.

He laughs at my excitement, "Do tell."

"Well you see, getting your tattoos are a sign of a master airbender and I am the youngest to ever receive them." I say proudly.

"Very impressive." He says.

"You wanna see what I did to get them?"

He smiles, "Sure."

I walk over to the middle of the plateau, "Well you see, in order for the council of elders to deem you worthy of tattoos, you have to impress them somehow. And I did that by creating my own airbending move!"

"You did?"

"Yup! And I call it the air scooter!" I quickly formed a spinning ball of air before jumping, placing it underneath me and landing on top of it with one leg propped up on the other on, allthewhile balancing on the tips of my feet.

Before I knew it, I was zipping around at high speeds leaning side to side in order to steer. Unfortunately, the plateau wasn't very large so I had to turn in a tight circle, this unfortunately caused me to fly off my scooter and roll end over end until I came to a stop at the edge of the plateau. I thankfully wasn't hurt, just a few scrapes and a bit dizzy from all the spinning.

"Aang! Are you ok?" Superman was at my side in an instant and was helping me to my feet.

"Yeah, normally it works better. I just needed a bit more room so I don't have to take such sharp turns."

He looked amused, "I'm sure."

"I'll have to show you some other time then."

"I look forward to it." He said with a smile before all of a sudden jerking his head in a random direction, "I have to go, there's trouble in Metropolis. I'll speak to Batman about having you visit the Hall." And just like that, he was gone in a gust of wind and a flash of red and blue.

I sighed and sat back down. I was hungry but my last memory kinda took away my appetite. Not knowing what else to do, I tried to go back into meditation. The headache from the last memory made it hard but I was able to manage it, only this time I got something other than a memory.

It was dark, in fact I couldn't see anything. But I sure could hear something, there was noise everywhere. Like a roaring forest fire was going on around me. Then I managed to hear something else, "_Dig deeper Aang, you must face us!_" It was a man's voice. He sounded old and while it did sound like he was yelling, it seemed like he was saying it more to be heard than to be angry. "_If you don't reach us soon, all will be lost here!" _

I opened my eyes and for once I didn't have a headache. "Whoah. What was that?" I said aloud but all I got in return was the sound of the wind. I looked at the sun which was behind me instead of in front of me like it was when I closed my eyes. How long had I been out here? And what just happened?

My stomach rumbled and I realized how hungry I was. I decided to forgo any more contemplating on my vision and go get food before I pass out.

**AN/: Chapter 2 is up and let me know what you think. And point out any mistakes. And as for you concern about Appa, let it be known that he won't be making an appearance but at the same time he will in a way. Just cool down on the whole Appa topic and let me worry about it. Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own AtLA or YJ**

It was a silent battle of wills between man and machine.

My gray eyes staring determinedly into the red lenses of his eye focals. My forehead was creased as I was determined not to blink and break eye contact.

"I am uncertain of the reasoning behind your being upset over the color of my markings." His mechanical voice said.

I threw my hands up in the air, "The arrow on your head is yellow, it's supposed to be blue!" Why wasn't he getting this?

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because blue symbolizes the pure in spirit that is required to become a master airbender." Well, that's what they taught us anyway. I always thought that that was just another way for the monks to say 'we want to look more like sky bison,' but oh well.

"I am not, what you call, an airbender." He says back in that constant monotone of his.

"You can create giant tornados. So can I… well maybe not as large as your's, but I still can. I'm an airbender and therefore, so are you"

"Your reasoning is flawed. And I do not access my abilities through your martial art techniques, My android body allows me to channel a force known as aerokinesis through it, allowing my to create high velocity winds."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, "Fine, you're not an airbender. But you should still change your arrow color to blue."

"Why?"

I threw my hands up in the air again, "Because it would look cooler!"

The robot simply tilted his head lightly to the side like a confused dog might.

"I give up." I said and sat back down into one of the many soft arm chairs that resided in the Hall of Justice.

Superman had left Red Tornado to watch over me while he went with Martian Manhunter to greet Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and their four protegees. He said that they were taking their first step toward being inducted into the league, so I thought that was pretty cool.

As soon as I saw Red Tornado I knew that he just needed to change the color of his arrow. Despite being a robot and having no real concept of why one color is better than the other, I tried to explain to him why he should. But it was to no anvil, it was like trying to convince a rock to go for a run… or something. I don't know, I'm still going a little bit crazy from the flight over here. That's right, I got to go on my first plane ride and I was still a little on edge from it. While I'm not afraid of heights in the slightest, normally I'm in control when I'm flying and I've never been that high before. Everything looked so small and we were moving so fast! Way faster than any bison.

"...access to the gym, the fully stocked galley, and of course our library." I looked over to see Martian Manhunter (an alien like Superman except he actually looks different) and Superman leading a group of brightly dressed individuals into the library.

"Make yourselves at home!" The man in all red said… uh… Flash! Thats right, that was Flash. Flash then joined the others who were being talked to by Batman.

Three of the teens collapsed into the comfortable armchairs across from me. I didn't know who any of them were. I could guess who was who's partner in the league simply by the way they dress but I didn't know their names.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman said to the Leaguers before turning to us, "We shouldn't be long."

A thingy (I say thingy because I truly have no idea what it is) popped down from the ceiling and shot out a green light that traced over the League Members, saying their name and some kind of code. The voicekinda sounded like a girl Red Tornado

"Recognized. Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16, Superman 01." The doors then slid open. This was the first time I saw most of these Leaguers in person.

I shook my head at the strangeness of this all. Automatic doors, flying machines, flying men men made of metal, aliens! What am I going to see next?

The redhead (I had never seen hair that color before) lounging in one of the arm chairs just seemed to notice me. Judging by the lightening bolt symbol on his chest, I would have to assume that he is The Flash's partner.

"Who are y-" he began but was cut off mid sentence by the oldest looking member of the group. And judging by the arrows and quiver on his back, I would have to assume that this is Green Arrow's partner.

"That's it?!" he exclaimed and caused the Leaguers to turn around. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman said.

"Oh really?" Red Arrow Boy (for lack of a better name) gestured to the window above the library. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on? And who's this kid you just let in here? Is he going to be inducted into the League too now?" He gestured towards me.

I didn't know what to say and luckily I didn't have to. Superman defended me. "Aang is currently a ward of the League and has been getting restless in his current location. So I thought it may do him some good to come celebrate the Fourth."

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow approached the young man. So his name was Roy? That didn't really sound like a hero name. But what do I know?

"What I need is respect." Speedy stated and turned to his peers behind him. "They're treating us like kids…worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this."

The three younger heroes in chairs all shared a look. None of them seemed all that bothered by what was happening. Despite the difference only being glass, it was a difference that only a few people had.

"You're kidding, right?" Roy he said in disbelief. "You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be the day! Step one to becoming full fledged members of the League."

"Well, sure." The redhead said, "But I though step one was a tour of the HQ?"

"Except that the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!" Roy exclaimed. "I bet they never told you that the hall is just a front for tourist and a pit stop to catching Zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing… the orbiting satellite called the Watchtower!"

I felt my eyebrows raise at that. I had no idea what a satellite was, but a HQ in space sounded… so cool! No one from my home had ever attempted to travel into space. I honestly had no idea the sky never ended, I only earned what space was when Superman told me about planets and how we orbited around the sun.

Batman crossed his arms and glared at Green Arrow. "I know I know, but I thought maybe we can make an exception." He said in an attempt to explain himself. Batmans eyes narrowed and that was all the response needed to get the message through. "Or not."

"You are not helping your cause here son."Aquaman said, "Stand down, or-"

"Or what?" Roy cut him off, "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his." He looked at Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner…but not anymore."

Roy threw his yellow hat (which I just noticed had a feather in it. I thought that was kinda funny) on the ground, much to everyone's shock. I didn't really understand the significance of what was going on, but I knew that it must be big.

"Guess they're right about you three, you're not ready…" Speedy strode past the three protegees and out the door. The three stood up and watched him leave in shock, I decided to stay quiet so as to not draw attention to myself.

All of a sudden, a alarm sound went off and a woman appeared on the screen of the large computer. I recognized her from her statue in the entrance, this was Wonder Woman.

"Wonder Woman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire." She said calmly.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." Batman said, "This may present the perfect opportunity to-" But he was cut off by another alarm sounding.

"Zatara to Justice League," A man appeared on a smaller screen under Wonder Woman, "the sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of attan to blot Out the sun. Requesting full League response." I recognized the name, he was the person who said I have a large cosmic energy output (whatever that meant). And how the heck do you block out the sun?

"Wonder Woman?" Batman questioned.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control." She responded.

"Then Cadmus can wait. All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." The screen went black. Batman turned to the three protegees (who I still didn't know the names of) who had gathered behind the Leaguers.

"Stay put." He said.

"What? Why?" The shortest of the three questioned, I assumed this to be Batman's protegee.

"This is a League Mission" Aquaman said.

"You're not trained." Flash added

"Since when?" The redhead responded heatedly.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash amended.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready." Aquaman said.

"But for now. Stay. Put." Batman said in a no-nonsense voice. "And make sure the kid doesn't leave either." he added.

Superman walked over to me, "Stay out of trouble, alright?" He said. I nodded my head causing him to smile and rub my bald head.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Green arrow asked Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed." The remaining Leaguers left.

The rest of the adults made their way through the sliding metal doors.

"Tch!" the redhead frowned. "When we're ready...How are we ever supposed to be ready if they treat us like…" He flung his hands in the air. "Like sidekicks!"

The boy with dark skin and tattoos (awesome, another guy with cool markings like me!) bowed his head in disappointment. "My mentor…my king…I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" Kid Flash pointed up.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad wondered.

"I have a better question..." Robin looked at his companions. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

"Uhh who's Speedy?" I spoke up for the first time causing three heads to turn toward me.

"Who are you?" The redhead asked.

"I'm Aang!" I said cheerfully, despite the somber mood of the three others. Just cause they were sad didn't mean I had to be.

"Ok… Why are you here?" The one wearing the cape asked.

I tilted my head to the side, "To see the fireworks, isn't that why you're here?"

They all looked at me strangely, "You don't know who we are? Not even Robin?" The redhead said and gestured toward the boy in the cape.

I shook my head, "Nope, being from a different dimension kinda does that to you." I said nonchalantly and then grinned at their expressions.

"You're from… another dimension?" The boy with the tattoos asked. I smiled brightly and nodded my head.

"Heh. Well, that explains why the League has taken an interest in you. How did you get here?" The boy now recognized as Robin said.

"No idea, woke up with no memory but I'm slowly getting it back."

"Well alright then. I'm Aqualad, and this is Kid Flash and Robin." Aqualad said.

"Nice to meet you. I like your tattoos. Now who is Speedy?" That was my first question.

"The guy that kinda just quit being Green Arrow's Partner." Kid Flash said with a gesture towards the hat still lying on the ground.

"I thought that was Roy." I said with another head tilt.

Kid Flash face palmed, "Of course GA would give away Speedy's secret identity that easily."

"Well who am I going to tell?"

They thought for a second, "Fair point, and I like your tattoos as well." Aqualad said causing me to grin.

We fell into silence that was interrupted by Aqualad after about a minute. "What is Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know, but I can find out." Robin said with a smirk before walking over to the computer and began pressing buttons

"Access denied." The woman Red Tornado voice rang out from the speakers.

Robing smirked, "Heh, wanna bet?" He pressed another button causing a bunch of random letters and symbols to appear on the screen. None of it made any sense to me, but Kid Flash seemed to know what was going on.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" He said impressed.

"Same system as the Batcave." He said with a smirk.

"Access granted." The voice said.

Information began appearing on the screen." Alright, Project Cadmus, genetics lab, here in DC…" Robin read the file. "That's all there is…But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do." Aqualad noted. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, hehe, they're all about justice." Robin laughed.

Aqualad sighed. "But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!" Robin smiled.

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going!" Kid Flash was excited.

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?" Aqualad questioned.

"We didn't come here for a playdate." Robin smirked.

"I came here for fireworks." I piped in.

The three of them looked at me as realization dawned on them, "Batman told us to look after him, we can't just leave him here." Robin said.

"We can't bring him with us either, he would be in danger without any training." Aqualad said.

"And he's in civies." Kid Flash added.

I frowned at the thought of being considered a liability so I idly started creating blasts of air to make Robin's cape move, "You can bring me. I've had training, just a different kind." I said smirking at their surprised expressions.

"This is interesting, what can you do." Aqualad asked.

I thought for a second, "That could take a while to explain but think of it as a little bit like Red Tonado's powers, only not limited to just tornados and it's controlled by a type of martial art. My people called it air bending."

"So you can create blasts of air and know a form of martial arts? How long have you been practicing?" Aqualad asked.

"My people were trained at air bending since birth, and I don't mean to brag but I am the youngest to ever receive my mastery tattoos." I normally didn't brag (the monks told me it was a bad habit) but I was damn proud of my mastery.

The tree shared a look, "How old are you kid?" Kid Flash asked.

I frowned slightly, "My name is Aang and I'm twelve."

"I started when I was younger, much younger." Robin said.

"That still doesn't solve the fact that he doesn't have a uniform." Kid Flash said.

I looked down at what I was wearing, blue pants (Superman called them jeans), red and white shoes, a white shirt with Superman's symbol on it (guess who had brought me these cloths), and a lightweight blue hooded sweatshirt. It had something called a zipper that allowed me to close it. It was a tricky little devil but I got the hang of it eventually. "I don't need a uniform, not like I have a secret identity anyway."

"We're talking more of a uniform for protection, something with padding so that you son't get hurt." Aqualad said.

"I'll be fine, really." I said but they all looked pretty dubious, "Look, I'll try and stay out of any action we might face. I'll just attack from a long distance."

"It is just a genetics lab, I doubt there will be anyone trying to hurt us there." Kid Flash said.

"Alright! Then we're going!" I did a celebratory twelve foot tall air bending aided backflip. "As long as we don't miss the fire works."

Robin laughed while Kid Flash and Aqualad just smirked.

* * *

Kid Flash was the first one to get there, obviously the fastest. I was the second one there, arriving a couple seconds after him. My air bending aided running allowed me to run at incredible speeds, but still not nearly as fast as the Speedster. I kinda just pushed air out from in front of me and moved it around behind me to propel me forward. It was really fun to move that fast, but it really hurt when you ran into something

Kid Flash ran straight up the wall and grabbed the two falling men, able to carry them the rest of the way up to the roof and throwing them up there. If the men hadn't been so heavy, I have no doubt he could have run straight up a building twice that height. But he was carrying over three hundred pounds for a brief period of time and he could not sustain his speed, he ended up falling and grabbed onto the two story window.

I was still at a full run and was able to use an air bended jump to jump up to him and help him up.

"Thanks." He said, I grinned in response. This was already fun!

I was about to go help the two scientists off the roof but saw that Aqualad was already on that, creating a swirling water spout that would make any waterbending master proud and hoisting the two men down from the roof. His tattoos were glowing an awesome blue color and he was holding the two metal things I saw strapped to his back from earlier, they looked to be what was powering the water spout. Man, what else could these guys do?

"Nice save there KF." Robin said all of a sudden, scaring the living crap out of me.

"Whoa, where did you come from?!" I asked, it was like he wasn't there one moment and then he was.

Robin's only response was a smirk, "Yeah, I hate it when he does the ninja thing too." Kid Flash said.

"Appreciate the help." Aqualad said as he climbed through the window, we had begun rifling through drawers in search of anything suspicious. We Robin and Kid Flash did. I could hardly read.

"You handled it." Robin said, "Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

"I'm just here for the fun." I said with a grin, "It's been a while since I was able to stretch my legs like that."

"Yes, your speed was very impressive. You must have been traveling a sixty miles an hour." Aqualad said. I just shrugged, I have no idea how they measure speed here. They never really did apply maths much in my home.

Something suddenly caught Aqualad's eyes over my shoulder, because he was staring intently at something, "There was something in the…" Aqualad stared at the elevator.

"Elevator should be locked down." Kid Flash noted.

"What's an elevator?" I asked causing them to look at me funny. I held up my hands in my defense, "Hey, give me a break on this kind of stuff. My Home is a lot different than here. I've never seen a computer or even heard of electricity until I arrived here."

"An elevator is a kind of transporting that you can use in place of a staircase." Aqualad explained.

"Cool." I grinned, Everything here was cool.

"This is wrong." Robin instantly tried to examine the elevator using his gauntlet computer. That's even cooler! I swiped my hand a couple of times at the floating picture only for it to pass right though. They all looked at me amused but I didn't mind.

"Thought so…This is a high speed, express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad stated as he forced the elevator open in a show of strength. we all looked down into the shaft but couldn't see the bottom.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robing used his grapple to hook to the top of the elevator shaft and began to descend. Aqualad and Kid Flash quickly followed on the rope, but I decided to just jump down.

"Aang!" Auqalad shouted in alarm as I shot past them.

"I'm ok!" I shouted back and began to slow my descent with a couple blasts of air, I balanced myself on one of the ledges and waited for them to catch up.

They all seemed to sigh in relief when they saw me. "Aang, please don't do something like that again. We must stick together in a building this big."

Despite the scolding, I was still grinning. "Sorry, won't happen again."

Instead of just free falling like before, I decided to jump from ledge to ledge to that they could see me. When they reached as far as the rope extended, they swung over to the ledge I was on and Robin pulled out his wrist thingy to open up the door.

"Bypassing security… There! Go!" Aqualad pried the doors open and we got our first look at the inside. The ceiling was very tall and everything seemed to be made out of some dark colored metal.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin noted.

Kid Flash ran ahead of them before anyone could react. Before he could get far though, he was forced to skid to a stop before he was crushed by some hulking gray monsters of some kind. They all had to be thirty feet tall, walked on all fours, were covered in red markings, had spikes covering their bodies, and had tusks protruding from their mouths. Kid Flash was lucky he wasn't crushed by them.

We all quickly caught up and could only stare as what seemed like fifty of those things walked past us.

"No, nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said in a sarcastic way.

"I take it these… things aren't normal in your world?" I asked, my home had some very odd creatures as well.

They all looked at me like I was crazy but I just shrugged my shoulders. Seemed like a valid question to me. We walked further down the hall until we reached a door that was extremely large and made of some serious heavy grade metal. Robin began his hacking (a word I just learned) and was able to get the door open in a matter of seconds. We weren't prepared for what was on the other side.

"Ok. I'm officially whelmed." Robin said as he gazed up around the room. The whole place was stacked to the ceiling with glass tubes full of… things that were producing a blue lightening. They kinda looked like giant lightning bugs.

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility From the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid." Kid Flash said. "It generates its own power with these things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Of course." Aqualad agreed, "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the earth." I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, I just understood that they were somehow creating these things.

I got up really close to one of the glass pods and tapped on it to see if I could get a reaction from it, but it didn't stir. This isn't right, they shouldn't be trapped like this.

"Aang, leave it." Aqualad said when he saw what I was doing, I gave the creature one last sad look before going back to them.

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too." Robin said as he walked toward another computer (man this world is full of them), "Let's find out why." He began pulling up pictures of different creatures, all looking somewhat similar yet all having different aspects.

"They call them genomorphs." He said, "Whoa! Look at the stats on these things! Superstrength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!" He exclaimed.

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid Flash said.

"Wait. There's something else. Project Kr." Robin said, "Ugh! The file's triple-encrypted.

I can't-"

"Don't move!" A voice yelled, we all turned and saw that some man was racing toward us wearing mostly blue but also had a gold helmet and shield of some kind. He was also followed by some of the genomorphs that we saw on the screen. I couldn't really read but they were probably the ones with razor claws, judging by the very sharp looking claws they had. "Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" He said in surprise. I crossed my arms in a mock pout, I'm here too you know!

"At least he got your name right." Robin said to Kid Flash with a smirk before turning back to the computer.

"I know you." Said Aqualad, "Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best." The man said back.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm chief of security." He responded, "You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, Figure this out."

"You think The League's gonna approve of you Breeding weapons?" Kid Flash responded heatedly.

"Weapons?" Guardian responded surprised, "What are you...what have I...ugh...My head." He grabbed his head in pain and it was then that I noticed a tiny little creature sitting on Guardian's shoulder. It looked like a genomorph, but more cute and cuddly looking than the other ones.

Guardian's eyes snapped back open, "Take them down hard! No mercy!" He said effectively shocking me. He seemed pretty reasonable a couple seconds ago.

The razor clawed genomorphs charged at us but Robin quickly laid down some smoke cover for us. I saw him shoot his grappling hook at one of the metal beams overhead. I, being the pacifist that I was raised to be, decided to follow. I jumped up on top of the beam and followed Robin down the hall where we immediately came across another elevator. Robin immediately started hacking.

Kid Flash and Aqualad quickly followed us, those creatures hot on their tail.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid Flash said with annoyance.

"Weren't you right behind me? Aang followed me no problem." Robin replied back.

The genomorphs rounded the corner, and came flying at us. I quickly realized that Robin wasn't hacking fast enough and that I would have to fight. I sent a couple of hard blasts of air down the hall, the force of it caused the genomorphs to go flying hard into the opposite wall denting the metal in the process. Robin got the door open and we quickly got in before the genomorphs could come after us again.

"That was impressive Aang." Aqualad complemented causing me to blush.

"I was nothing." I said being modest.

"That wasn't nothing dude! That was awesome!" Kid Flash said and then observed the elevator numbers, "We're headed down? Dude, out is up."

"Excuse me? Project Kr, it's down on sub-level 52." Robin said

"This is out of control." Aqualad said.

"I'm with Robin, we keep going." I said. We came this far, what's a little bit further? Sides, I was enjoying using my bending in real life experiences.

"Perhaps… Perhaps we should contact The League." Aqualad said but then the elevator came to a halt. Robin rushed out and I quickly followed.

The place was weird to say the least. The walls were covered in glowing red fleshy stuff that smelled a bit like fungus. There was machinery lying around but I couldn't figure out a purpose for it being there.

"Which way?" Aqualad said when they came to a fork.

"Yeah." Robin said, "Bizarre-looking hallway one Or bizarre-looking hallway two?"

"Halt!" A voice said from behind us. We turned and saw some kind of being, he looked like a mixture of a man and a genomorph. His eyes and horns glowed red and he extended his hand causing two containers of I-don't-know-what to fly at us.

I knocked them off course with a blast of air while robin threw one of his exploding disks at him. It didn't cause him any harm (seeing as how he caught it mid air with some freaky mind power), but it did give us enough time to escape.

Kid Flash ran ahead and when we rounded a corner we saw that he had knocked down a female scientist in front of a closing metal door. He quickly grabbed a metal container and used it to keep the door open for them. "Hurry!"

We quickly followed though and just managed to enter as the genomorphs and Guardian running around the corner. Aqualad had quickly knocked the metal container out of the way, while Robin locked the door.

"I disabled the door. We're safe." Robin sighed.

"We're trapped." Aqualad clarified.

"That was close. What do we do now?" I asked.

"Uh…Guys? You'll want to see this." Kid Flash called them over to what appeared to be a big glass coffin. The speedster hit the on switch and everyone was shocked.

"Woah…" Robin muttered.

I had to agree with the masked boy. Inside the large pod in front of them stood a younger version of Superman. His black hair and face appeared to be completely the same as the Man of Steel. The only differences between them were the fact that the person in the pod was smaller and was wearing a white bodysuit with Superman's shield.

We all approached the pod, I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what this even was. I saw three of those small little genomorphs in smaller glass pods within the larger one.

"Big K little r. The atomic symbol for Krypton." Kid Flash said awestruck. He turned to us. "Clone?"

"Robin. Hack." Aqualad ordered.

"Oh…right, got it." Robin quickly got to work.

"What's a clone?" I asked.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting you don't know much of technology." Kid Flash said, "A clone is kinda like making a copy of a living being by acquiring some of their DNA and duplicating it until you have a completely new being."

"And DNA is…"

"Uh… think of it as like a little code that makes you, you. It can be found in hair samples, spit, tissue. Pretty much any piece of your body." He explained as easily as possible. I looked back to the being in the pod, how was any of this possible?

"Got it! Weapon designation: Superboy, a clone forced grown in…16 weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad clarified.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash stated.

"The solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin led. I nodded my head like I was following along, but really, I didn't know what radiation was.

"And these…creatures." Aqualad pointed at the little grey creatures above the Superboy.

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education." Robin read.

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash frowned. "They're making a slave out of… Superman's Son."

Aqualad noted. "Now we contact the League."

They all tried to contact their mentors through pieces of technology they all carried. But I guess it didn't work when you are this far underground.

"We're in too deep." Kid Flash sighed, "Literally."

"We should set him free." I said, it wasn't right to keep someone like this.

"You're right." Aqualad agreed, "Robin, does he need the pod to survive?"

Robin looked at his screen, "Nope, he should be fine when he wakes up."

"Open it. Set him free." Aqualad said.

Robin pressed a few more buttons on his floating computer and the pod opened up with a hiss. The Superboy didn't move for a couple seconds but then his hand formed into a fist. His eyes opened and the next thing I knew, Aqualad had been tackled to the ground by the clone.

I was slow to react but Robin and Kid Flash were there in a moments notice trying to pull Superboy off of Aqualad. But they were no match for his strength. Kid Flash was punched through a glass container and didn't get up. Robin was able to get a gas container attached to Superboy's chest, causing yellow gas to form around his face. This distracted the clone long enough that Aqualad was able to kick Superboy in the chest, sending him into the control pannel of his pod.

"I don't want to do this!" Robin said as the clone got back to his feet coughing, he was holding a small square object. The object shot out two cables that sparked with lightening, they struck the clone in the chest but didn't seem to affect him. The clone tugged on the caples, pulling Robin toward him and throwing him down hard on the ground. I realized I was just watching this go on and decided to add myself to the fight. I sent a strong black of air at the clone, causing him to fly and hit the opposing cave wall hard. The good thing about airbending is that it didn't matter how strong you were, it mattered how heavy you were. And Superboy, despite being incredibly strong, didn't look that heavy.

"Aang! Check on Robin and Kid!" Aqualad ordered, he had formed a large hammer out of his water thingies and went charging to attack the clone who easily shook off my attack.

Robin seemed to be on the verge of consciousness, I tried to help him up but he just moaned and went limp in my arms. Ok, not good. I glanced at Aqualad, he didn't didn't seem to be doing so hot against Superboy. Currently, he had him in a headlock and was using his tattoos in an attempt to electrocute him into submission. But like Robin's attempt, it didn't do much. Superboy used his enhanced strength to jump really high and slam Aqualad into the cave ceiling. I looked like it really hurt but Aqualad didn't let go… Until he did it again.

Great, now it's just me and the indestructible angry clone who just took out three highly trained individuals. Super great.

He turned to me and looked like he was about to charge but then he caught sight of my shirt, I had that Superman logo on and he seemed curious about it.

"You like my shirt?" I asked afraid, he didn't answer. "Superman gave it to me, I can introduce you if you'd like…" He didn't seem to hear me, his eyes got really wide and he tensed up really still. Did I break him?

Suddenly he let off an almost inhuman roar of anger and charge at me. Huh, so I guess I didn't break him. I knew my attacks couldn't harm him so I tried to talk to him instead. It was the only thing I could besides dodge his strikes.

Luckily, another great thing about being an airbender is that you can dodge pretty much anything. It's typical airbender tactic to avoid and evade the enemy until they tire themselves out or create the perfect opportunity to strike. Air benders didn't get into a lot of fights however so I was kinda new to this.

I ducked a wild punch, "Please let us help you!"

I sidestepped an uppercut punch and got behind him, "You don't have to fight me!"

He spun around with a roar, swiping his arm in an attempt to hit me. I avoided him by ducking between his legs in one quick motion, you have to be flexible and small to pull that off, luckily I was both. "Please stop!" I pleaded but to no anvil. He was rather easy to dodge, he had no technique and choreographed his moves clearly.

He roared again but instead of attacking me, he attacked the ground. Delivering an earth cracking blow to the rock floor with both fists. The shockwave sent me flying and the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the wall speeding right at me. And the last thing I thought was how bad this was going to hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

A man in a white lab coat paced nervously throughout a lab. He wore glasses and had a long brown ponytail. Normally he'd have gotten a haircut but he had been in the lab so much that he just stopped bothering to cut it.

The lights in the lab darkened and seven clear glass monitors extended from the ceiling. The monitors held figures cloaked in white light, this was just computer programing made so that not even he knew the true identity of his employers.

"Dr. Desmond, you require an audience with the light?" A deep gravely voice rang out. Desmond couldn't tell what monitor it come from however.

"Yes. Very sorry to disturb you at this late hour." Desmond began.

"Just make your report." a different voice said annoyed.

"Of course." Desmond said, he cleared his throat. "Well, we had a small fire here at project Cadmus. The origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seems to Have attracted some Unwanted attention. Three sidekicks, Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash, breached security. They found and released the weapon, the Superboy. Of course the clone is under our telepathic control and as Ordered turned against his would-be liberators. The 3 are contained, and we don't believe The League knows They're here…" He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, "Uh, what should I do with them?"

The Light did not respond to him initially but finally answered. "Clone them." a crisp voice said.

"The substitutes will serve the light and only the light." It was the deep gravelly voice again.

"And the originals?" Desmond questioned.

"Dispose of them."

"Leave no trace."

Desmond nodded his head, "It will be done… But there is something else as well."

"What else?" The voice sounded annoyed.

"The three side kicks had another accomplice with them. A boy." Desmond pulled up a picture on a larger monitor for everyone to see. The boy looked young. And also wore street clothes unlike his uniformed friends. But the most interesting feature was the blue arrow tattoo on his bald head.

"Interesting… were you able to match him through facial recognition?" The Light asked.

Desmond shook his head, "No, surprisingly. We have access to every known data base in the world but he pulled up no matches."

"Does he show… some sort of ability?" The Light asked.

Desmond nodded his head this time, "Yes, some kind of aerokinesis." Desmond pulled up a video of the boy blasting back a group of genomorphs with a strong gust of wind. And another video of him blasting Superboy into a wall.

"Interesting...His ability seems to occur through some sort of martial art." The Light said.

The video then showed the boy dancing around Superboy in a show of dodging prowess and skill.

"The boy shows some skill." A clear cut voice said.

"Indeed, I would like to learn more about this boy." The gravely voice said.

None of the light said anything for a moment, all seemed to be considering what to do.

"Clone him as well but… do not send his clone as a replacement. Modify his memories instead. Keep the clone here for observation. We are unsure as to how his powers relate to a physical body. They may only work on the current body and wouldn't transfer over to a clone. This boy requires more study." The Light finally answered.

Desmond nodded his head and the lights came back on. He quickly hurried out the door, he had work to do.

* * *

Everywhere I looked I saw chaos.

And every time I looked at something I kept on getting more and more confused.

Why am I confused? Well for starters the sky is a giant swirling vortex of purple energy, there were strange creatures flying around everywhere, the ground was treacherous as if some sort of earthquake passed through the area, aaannnndddd I was in the thick of it all.

Oh yeah, you know those creatures that were flying around and stuff? Well they were flying around and attacking me. Crazy right? And you know what's even better? I didn't have any bending to defend myself! Yup that's right! For some reason I couldn't bend!

But what I could do is run, granted not as fast as I can with bending but I'm still a pretty fast kid.

I looked behind me, only to be forced to duck as one of those demon flying creatures came down at me. None of these demon thingys looked alike, the only thing they all had in common was their menacing, glowing expressions and their somewhat translucent bodies. Otherwise they were in an unlimited amount of different shapes and sizes.

Currently I was running through some kind of forest, ducking and dodging under branches, looking for some place to hide. I spied a large fallen hollow log up ahead, that would have to be my hiding place for now. I just needed to get out of sight. Luckily, these things, whatever they were, seemed to lose interest as soon as they couldn't see me for more than ten seconds.

I quickly dove into the log, which is much smaller than I realized, "Monkeyfeathers that was close." I said to myself as I took in deep breaths. Man it was a tight squeeze in here, I had to curl into a ball just to fit.

I tried to still my breathing, hoping they wouldn't hear me. After five minutes of waiting, I slowly peeked out from the log. It was quiet, and I didn't see anything out there, but that didn't mean there wasn't. So I decided to stay in here for a little while longer.

I've been running since I got here and haven't had a moment's peace. Haven't had time for rest or thinking. Actually, I haven't had time for anything other than running.

How did I get here? I just woke up under some tree and was attacked by one of those things. I

started to run and haven't stopped since.

Where even was here? It was unlike anything I had ever seen.

"Ok, focus Aang. What's the last thing you remember?" I said to myself.

I thought hard, I had been underground, in some sort of building. I was with… Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash! The fire! Cadmus! Genomorphs! Superboy!

"That's right! I was fighting Superboy and he… knocked me out?" I said confused, "But then how did I get here?"

"Come out Aang." A voice said causing me to freeze. Someone was outside the log and they knew my name.

I peeked outside but saw no one in the small grove I was in, the only thing that was out here was a shallow pond.

"Hello?" I said stepping out. No one answered and the forest was silent. I looked around the forest and realized how utterly creepy this place was. All the trees looked dead and haunted.

Not wanting to gaze into the scariness that was the forest, I looked down into the small pool and saw my reflection. I looked the same as I remembered from Cadmus, wearing the same jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie. Except the clothes had multiple tears in them from dodging the attacking creatures. Suddenly, my reflection rippled and changed into someone else.

It was an old man who had his long white hair in a topknot and a matching long white beard. He was obviously fire nation, judging from his crimson flame decorated robes. He also had a sense of wisdom to him.

"Aang." The man spoke. Ok, am I hallucinating? Probably.

"It's finally time you have woken up." The man said.

"Uh, hi?" I said.

"You have not yet regained all of you memories I see." The man said shocking me. How did he know that?

"Wha- Who are you? How do you know that?" Then it hit me, the man's voice… I recognized it! "You're that voice! The one from that vision I had!"

'_Dig deeper Aang, you must face us! _He had said _If you don't reach us soon, all will be lost here!'_

"Yes, that was me. Or should I say, us." He said.

"Us? What do you mean us?" I asked.

The man did not show any emotion, his expression was dead serious, "I am or perhaps I used to be you. Much like someone used to be me and someone used to be them. Kyoshi was my past life, just as I am your past life Aang." He said.

"My- my past life." Ok the situation officially got weirder.

"Yes Aang, the past lives of all the past Avatars are available to the current Avatar to call upon for guidance." He said.

I froze. Avatar? I knew what that was. Despite having limited memories and having not grown up in a period with an avatar, I would have had to of lived in a cave not to have known what one was. All across history, Avatars have shown up performing some great deed of some kind. Practically shaping history as it were.

"Are... Are you saying that I'm the Avatar?" I asked.

The reflection of the man actually showed some emotion this time, in the form of a small sad smile. Suddenly, the reflection rose up out of the pond and I was staring at a full sized man. "Yes Aang. You are the Avatar." He reached forward and touched my head before I could react, I was drawn into a memory.

I was in the plaza with a bunch of the other monk children. I was teaching them the air scooter.

"First, you form a ball. Then you gotta get on quick." I said trying to show them how to do it as slowly as possible. But as soon as I jumped on, I was all done being slow. The next thing I knew I was zooming around the courtyard.

One of the older monks looked like he wanted to try. "Okay! Here goes!" He makes a ball of air.

"Quick, get on!" I yell.

He jumps on but lands incorrectly, "Wh- wh- whoaaaa!" He's thrown from his scooter and lands with a thump. "Ugh!"

I dismount my scooter, "You kinda have to balance on it like it's a top." I said twirling my finger to demonstrate.

"Man, that's hard." He says.

I feel a tug on my shoulder and look down to see one of the younger monks. "Where'd ya learn that trick, Aang?"

I grin proudly, "I made it up."

The young monk does a goofy dance, "Wow!"

"Aang, come with us. We need to speak with you." I hear gyatso's voice from behind me. I turn and see the whole council there. Uhoh.

They led me to the Grotto of Masters, it was where the council of elder airbenders met. Usually, one was only brought here when they did something really bad.

"Sit down Aang." Gyatso said. I obliged, you were never disrespectful to the council.

They didn't say anything at first, preferring just to stare at me in silence. I on the other hand did not prefer this in the slightest. I fidgeted nervously waiting for them to speak.

"Aang… We thought that it is time you learned." Gyatso spoke.

I tilted my head to the side, "Learn what?"

"Learn who you are, learn what you are to become." The monk to the far left said. I didn't remember his name yet.

"Aang… You are the Avatar." Gyatso said calmly.

My eyes went wide, I just stared at them in shock. "How do you know it's me?" I finally got out.

"We have known you were the Avatar for some time." Said the Elder Monk two places to the left of Gyatso, "Do you remember these?"

He reveals a rolled up package, which he air bends over to me. It lands perfectly at my feet and rolls open of its own accord. Inside are my toys! Toys that I used to play with when I was little. On the left is a little toy turtle. Second from the left is a small propeller toy. Third from the left is a little monkeydonkey. The fourth is rattle type object with yellow and red swirls on its face.

"Those were some of my favorite toys when I was little!" I picked up the propeller toy.

"You chose them from among thousands of toys, Aang. The toys you picked were the four Avatar relics. These items belonged to Avatars past. Your own past lives." The monk said.

"I just chose them because they seemed fun." I said with a smile and to emphasize my point, I pulled the cable of the toy, sending the propeller spinning at the elder monks

"You chose them because they were familiar." The unknown monk said.

"Normally we would have told you of your identity when you turned 16, but there are troubling signs, storm clouds are gathering." Gyatso said.

Grand Master Abbot finally spoke, "I fear that war may be upon us, young Avatar."

"We need you, Aang." Gyatso said with sympathy in his eyes.

The memory shifted to the court yard, the kids that I was teaching the air scooter to were all zooming around on their own scooters.

"Hey, not bad!" I said, "You guys have been practicing!"

One of them scooted around me, "Not only that, we made up a game you can play with the air scooters!" He said

"Great!" I say before forming my own scooter and hopping on. Ony everyone else suddenly dismounted theirs.

"What's going on?" I ask dismayed as they all looked at me unhappily.

"Now that you're the Avatar, it's kind of an unfair advantage for whichever team you're on." One says.

I tried to smile, "But I'm still the same, nothing's changed." I looked at them all pleadingly but they didn't relent with their unhappy expressions. "So, what, I can't play?"

"That's the only fair way." He says with a sorry expression.

I dismounted my scooter, "Oh, ok." I started walking away.

"Sorry, Aang." One of them said.

The memory changed again.

I was playing Pai Sho with Gyatso.

I absentmindedly made a move, my mind wasn't one the game in the slightest. It was on how everyone was treating me differently.

"Very interesting move, young one." Gyatso said.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused. Suddenly my hood is blown over my head and obscure my vision. I quickly take it off realizing Gyatso had bended a current of air to flip my hood, allowing him to switch two pieces on the board

"Hey!" I say with a smile, Gyatso always knew how to cheer me up. We both began laughing, unfortunately we were interrupted by one of the Elder Monks.

"You're playing games with him?" He said angrily, "The Avatar should be training."

"Aang has already trained enough for today." Gyatso reasoned.

"Time is short. Come with me. I must test you on some high level techniques." the elder said. I got up to follow him, one doesn't just ignore an order from a member of the council after all.

Thankfully, Gyatso intervened, "No, as long as I am his guardian, I will decide when he trains and when he gets his butt kicked at Pai Sho."

The Elder frowned angrily before storming off with a "Hmph!"

The memory changed again.

I was hiding in the ceiling above the Grotto of Masters. I was spying on Gyatso, that mean Elder Monks, and Grand Master Abbot.

"Aang needs to have freedom and fun." Gyatso said, "He needs to grow up as a normal boy."

"Humph! You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny." The Elder Monk said angrily.

"Gyatso, I know you mean well." Abbot said, "but you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgment."

"All I want is what is best for him." Gyatso pleaded.

"But what we need is what's best for the world." Abbot said. "You and Aang must be separated. The Avatar will be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training."

Horror lit up my face at those words. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. I just ran, ran back to my room. I collapsed on my bed with tears in my eyes.

Why? Why did everything have to change? Everything was going so well until I became the Avatar. Now I had no friends, and the Council was taking me away from the person I loved most. Why would they do this? What gave them the right to do this?

If I couldn't be with Gyatso, then I didn't want to be at any of the air temples. I decided then and there that I was going to run away that night. I'd leave on Appa and I would head to Omashu. Bumi's Uncle was the Earth King there and the royal family would welcome me with open arms.

I decided that I would write a letter to Gyatso, he deserved to know where I was going. He would understand and maybe he could join me later. I waited for the cover of darkness to take Appa out. Unfortunately there was a storm brewing, a bad one. It's not safe to fly in weather this bad but I had to risk it. Appa was a strong flier, he could make it.

An hour later I realized how wrong I was. It wasn't just a storm, it was a hurricane. The winds were so strong that Appa had trouble staying aloft and the rain was coming down so hard that I could hardly see a thing. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to run away.

Suddenly Appa was hit by an incredibly strong gust and we were sent plummeting into the icy sea. I tried to swim but the waves were too strong. I broke the surface once before I was quickly sucked under by the current. The current tossed me around and I had no idea what way was up and which was down. Water forced it's way down my throat, my vision blurred. I realized that I was drowning. I felt my arms grow weak and my eyes drift close.

I blacked out. Then the world was full of light. My body moved on it's own accord, filled with an incredible rush of strength and power. I created a large ball of air around Appa and I, the sphere of wind was so large that I doubted even Gyatso could create one of it's like. The water was kept at bay and ice began to form around the ball, closing myself and Appa inside.

The memory ended.

My eyes opened. I was on all fours in the scary woods, breathing hard.

I looked up and focused on the old man, "Wha-what was that?" I gasped, my head pounding and sweat leaking down my face.

"I released some of your memories in order to prove to you what you are. You are the Avatar, Aang. It is your destiny to bring balance to the world, or at least it was." The man said.

I looked up at him, "What do you mean it was? And what's your name?"

"I am Avatar Roku, the Avatar before you. It was supposed to be my duty to be your guide on your journey to become a fully realized Avatar. But you never awoke after you were frozen in that ice." He said grimly.

"B-but what happened? What do you mean I never woke up?" I asked desperate to know.

"You were frozen in that ball of ice for over one hundred and seventy years. And in that time, much happened." He said while looking at my shocked expression. 170 years!

"The Fire Nation desired to have the world under one banner. They wiped out the Air Nomads three months after you left." He said grimly.

I just stared at him, that's the craziest (and most horrible) thing I had ever heard. "No. That's impossible." I said with horror and denial. I didn't believe him, I couldn't believe him.

Roku gestured to the small pond he was standing in I looked down and gasped at what I was seeing. It was the air temples burning, smoke and flames rising from their mountain like peaks. A fiery sort of comet streaked across the sky.

"The Air Nation was destroyed, Aang. The Avatar was not there to prevent it, you were not there to prevent it. The Fire Nation sent the world into chaos."

I couldn't look away from the image of my home burning, bison fleeing from the temple and- and the screams. I could hear them. The screams of my people. Tears fell from my eyes, landing in the pond sending ripples across it. The scene in the pond changed, a fleet of metal flying ships soared over land in a V formation. That same comet streaking overhead, sending the world into shades of orange and red. Then, the largest jets of fire I had ever seen shot from the ships, torching the land with the strength of a hundred suns.

"One hundred years later, they burnt the Earth Kingdom to the ground." Roku narrated, "All that remained was Northern Water Tribe. And they were barely surviving as it was. A member of the tribe named Unalaq, the chief at the time, made a last ditch effort to defeat the Fire Nation."

The pond rippled again, and the scene changed to a water tribe man standing in front of a great twisted tree. A swirling ball of energy rested within, some kind of large dark creature floated around inside.

"Unalaq had a deep connection with the spirit world. He turned toward one of the great spirits to try and defeat the Fire Nation, the spirit was named Vatuu. Vatuu is a dark spirit, the darkest of any spirit as a matter of fact. Unalaq and Vatuu made a deal. Unalaq would free Vatuu from his prison if Vatuu would fight the fire nation."

The pond rippled again and this time it was a scene of Unalaq stabbing himself in the chest with a dagger, some kind of ritualistic circle drawn around him in front of the large tree. Despite the gruesome image, I could not look away. I had never seen someone die before and I just couldn't look away for some reason. Unalaq's blood followed the grooves drawn in the ritualistic circle and suddenly, the circle was lit up with light. Pulsing a blue and purple color, bolts of lightning arching out from the circle before gathering into one beam and launching at the swirling ball of energy, shattering it and releasing the creature within.

"Unalaq freed Vatuu using his own life and the day of harmonic convergence as a way to break the cage. Vatuu held up his end of the bargain and destroyed the Fire Nation. But he also brought on the end of the world. He and the spirits he turned dark attacked the Material World, killing all of humanity."

I looked at Roku in disbelief. There's no way that this all could have happened. "No. Tha-that can't have happened." I said, tears still spilling from my eyes. None of this could have happened, it was all too terrible to even fathom. This couldn't be real.

"Whether you believe it or not is irrelevant." Roku said monotonously, "The world that you knew is gone, and all that is left is what you see around you." He gestured around.

"N-no. That can't be. Spirits are supposed to be peaceful, not anything like those creatures that were chasing me. And- and I've read accounts of the spirit world, it wasn't described anything like this." I said, thinking of a way to disprove this nightmare.

"That's because it didn't used to be like this, Aang." Roku said, "Vatuu fused the Material and the Spirit world into one realm, the world you see now. He threw our world into chaos, destroying it. Creating a darkness that overtook the entire world and would have overtaken you as well had you not been transported into the new world you have found yourself in."

"How… How was I transported there? And did Appa come with me?" I asked still not believing what Roku was saying.

"The Avatar spirit inside of you along with a few other spirits that were able to resist Vatuu's influence are responsible for your transport here. As for your Sky Bison, no. The Avatar Spirit and other spirits transported you and only you here. The Avatar Spirit is named Rava and is Vatuu's opposite. A light spirit. And as Vatuu's opposite, you are the only one who can stop him."

"But if Vatuu has already destroyed the world, why should I stop him at all." The tears streaming down my face now poured out even harder. "Everything is already lost. My people… My world… Everything is gone. Gyatso… Bumi… Kuzon… Appa. Everything I've ever know is all gone and its ALL MY FAULT!" I shouted by my shouts did nothing to faze Roku however.

"Vatuu will stop at nothing to destroy Rava. He will follow you to the dimension you now find yourself in, and he will destroy it."

"No!" I thought of Superman and of the new friends I've made. I've know Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash for less than three hours but I already felt close to them.

"Yes… Everything in our world is gone and will never come back." Roku said, "But that doesn't mean you have lost everything. This new world you've found yourself in is full of good, but also bad. It is the Avatar's duty to help make peace. You can do that here, this world can be your new home and you can protect it. As long as the Avatar lives on, there is always hope. The Avatar will always do his best to promote the peace of the world, any world."

Roku put his hand on my shoulder in a form of comfort. It didn't help much though.

"You must prepare yourself for when Vatuu comes. You must master the four elements and prepare the new world for the storm to come."

"But when is Vatuu going to come? And how do I master the four elements when there's no masters for me to learn from?" I asked desperately.

Roku tried to answer but his voice was drowned out by another.

"YOU MUST AWAKEN!" The voice boomed, I put my hands over my ears it was so loud. "YOU MUST AWAKEN NOW!"

My eyes snapped open and I let in a huge gasp of air. I wasn't in that chaotic spirit world any more, I was in some sort of glass pod. The first thing I saw was the Superboy staring at me.

"What? What do you want?" I looked to my left and saw that Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad were in simIlar pods to mine. "Quit staring. You're creeping me out." Kid Flash said.

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin said.

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad said.

"Yeah." Kid Flash agreed, "We free you, and you turn on us. How's that for grat-

"Kid, please, be quiet now. I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions." Aqualad said.

"Wha- what if- what if I wasn't?" Superboy said in a harsh whisper as if testing his voice for the first time.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash said in surprise.

Superboy clenched his fists, "Yes, HE can."

We all glared at the speedster for his lack of sensitivity. "Not like I said, 'it'." Kid Flash defended.

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically." Aqualad questioned.

"They taught me much." Superboy said, "I can read, write. I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?" Robin questioned.

"Have you felt grass underneath your feet or the wash of the ocean?" I asked bringing his attention back to me. He stared hard at the Superman symbol on my shirt.

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no. I have not seen them." He said, eyes not leaving me.

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" Aqualad questioned with pity.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light." It didn't really sound like his own words, just words that were pounded into his brain with emphasis.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration." Aqualad said and I agreed completely. "But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that Solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" The clone said angrily

"Your home is a test tube." Robin said, "We can show you the sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid Flash joked, "but we can show you the moon."

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad said.

"I'm sure he'd like to meet you. He's actually been looking out for me the past month." I said, "Since I don't… really have anyone else." I ended with thoughts of Gyatso, Appa and my entire world. Tears leaked from my eyes once again.

"Could… Could you really introduce me to Superman?" Superboy asked.

Before any of us could answer, the steel doors opened, "No, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied." I looked over and say that some dude with a pony tail and white coat was leading in Guardian and that girl Kid Flash knocked over in his rush to get in here.

"Activate the cloning process." Ponytail told the dark skinned woman.

"Pass." Robin said, "Batcave's crowded enough." I feel like I should laugh but I have no idea what the 'Batcave' is.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" Ponytail said angrily.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid Flash wined sarcastically.

"Because he's about as smart as a flying hog monkey." I said causing my fellow captives to look at me strangely, the woman even stopped her typing when she heard. "Don't you have flying hog monkeys here?" I received no response, "I guess not."

Guardian placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder, intending to lead him away.

"Help us." Aqualad pleaded.

Guardian made to move but Superboy brushed him off.

"Don't start thinking now." Ponytail said annoyed, his gnome hopped off his shoulder and onto Superboy's, causing his eyes to go blank. "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well... to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

Superboy walked out and as soon as the big steel doors closed behind him, the doctor nodded to the woman. She pressed some buttons and suddenly, a pair of mechanical arms sprouted from the floor of my pod. Not good! Then the arms each sprouted four separate appendages. Definitely not good!

The next thing I know, the metal arms shot into my chest and started causing pain like I've never felt before. Someone was yelling out in pain… It was me. It just… hurt so bad. I had no control over my body, my muscles twitched randomly and I'm pretty sure I was on the verge of wetting my pants. I cracked my eyes open but could barely see anything out of my eyes that had sprouted tears of pain (not grief). I felt something besides the pain... Something was building up inside of me and I realized it was the same feeling I got when I nearly drowned in that storm. But before anything happened, the pain stopped and I was able to breath again. Huh, I hadn't realized I stopped breathing in the first place.

I looked up and saw Superboy holding the big steel door over his head. Ok… he's a lot stronger than I had thought.

"I told you to get back to your-" Ponytail began as he rushed at the clone along with Guardian and the woman. He didn't get to finish however, as Superboy sent them all flying away as if he was opening a set of double doors.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy growled at the downed man.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked half joking.

Superboy quinted his eyes, "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option." Did he just… joke? I cracked a grin.

I hear a click and a hiss sound come from my left. Robin dropped down from his pod. He must have somehow picked the lock using only one hand. "Ugh. Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash asked, disbelief written on his face. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight."

"Free Aqualad. I'll get kid mouth and Aang." Robin told Superboy.

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy growled before jumping up to Aqualad's pod and breaking the shackles.

Robin made quick work of our shackles and and we were quickly on our way out.

"You- you'll never get out of here!" Ponytail said, "I'll have you back in pods before morning."

"Definitely a flying hog monkey." I said.

"He's the definition a a flying hog monkey, Aang." Robin agreed. "He needs to get whelmed." Robin launched four sharp looking disks at the round glass pods underneath our bigger pods. They had some sort of swirling red mass inside which probably wasn't good.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked before turning to me ,"And you're going to have to explain this flying hog monkey thing when we get out of here." We ran off just as the pods were rocked by an explosion.

"We are still 42 levels below ground," Aqualad said as we ran, "but if we can make the elevator..." he trailed off as a bunch of those giant hulking beasts with tusks entered the hall we were running down.

"Ok, not going down that way." I said, "Looks like we'll just have to turn… around." I trailed off as I saw some of the razor clawed genomorphs come out of the egg like sacs on the walls.

"Aang! Move!" Aqualad shouted at me. Thankfully I got the message just as one of the tusk monsters crushed the floor I'd been standing on. Ok, these things are strong but slow. It should make dodging around them easily. Seemed Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash shared my idea as we all jumped or ran around them. Superboy on the other hand, thought it best to attack them

"Aah!" He roared, jumping up and punching one of them in the face.

"Superboy, the goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here." Aqualad cautioned, they really didn't have time for a long drawn out fight.

"You want escape?!" He roared back before grabbing one of the giant genomorphs and throwing it at the other two.

Aqualad forced the elevator doors open and I wasted no time in jumping from ledge to ledge to travel up. Robin got out his grappling gun and took himself and Kid Flash up, while Superboy grabbed Aqualad and flew him up… or tried to.

Superboy jumped about sixty feet up the shaft before falling back down. My eyes widened and I was about to jump back down in order to save them but luckily I didn't have to. Robin threw some kind of sharp object into the wall that Aqualad was able to grab and prevent them from falling any further.

I jumped back down to their level. "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy asked.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Kid Flash said with a grin.

"Thank you." Superboy said to Aqualad.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit." Robin said looking up. An elevator was coming down our shaft. Superboy broke the doors down with one push and we were running down the halls again, some of the razor clawed genomorphs hot on our tail.

The place was a maze and I had no idea where I was going. Superboy seemed to have some idea though.

"Go left! Left!" He said as we reached an intersection.

"Turn right. Right!" We turned down the hall he directed us to… only to come to a dead end. Ok, maybe he didn't know where he was going.

"Great directions, Supey." Kid Flash said, "You trying to get us repodded?"

"No. I don't understand." He seemed genuinely confused as to why this was a dead end.

"Don't apologize, this is perfect!" Robin said

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Robin pointed toward a small metal grate near the ceiling. "We can travel through the air vents!" He said, "Quick, give me a boost." Aqualad laced his fingers and hoisted Robin up. He pried the grate off before crawling in. The rest of us quickly followed.

It was slow going, Robin and I were the only ones really small enough to comfortably fit in the vent. The other three had trouble crawling.

"At this rate, we'll never get out." Kid Flash complained.

"Shh. Listen." Superboy said, we all quieted down. I could hear faint scratching noises echoing through the vents. Genomorphs must be in the vent too!

"We have to get out of here." Robin said, "Follow me, this way leads to an exit." He had his wrist computer up, somehow giving him a layout of the ventilation.

We came out in a hallway and it seemed like there was no one around here.

"Wait just give me a sec." Robin said as he pressed buttons on his wrist computer, "They are probably tracking us in someway, but I hacked all the security cameras and deactivated them. I didn't turn off the motion sensors though, so I should be able to lead them on a false trail." He pressed a few more buttons before smirking.

"There, they'll think we're about to come out in a bathroom on the other end of this floor."

"Sweet." Kid said.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin said

"But I've finally got room to move!" Kid Flash said putting on his goggles. He then turned into a blur, rocketing up the stairs. We quickly followed.

A bunch of the Genomorphs blocked the stairwell but the speedster barrelled right through them, easily clearing a path.

"More behind us!" Aqualad yelled,I turned and say another group of razor claws about a floor below us.

"I got it!" I said. I stopped and sent a huge blast of air at them, either incapacitating them or sending them a further two floors down.

Without the genomorphs chasing us, we made it to ground level in record time. Kid Flash, as expected, ran ahead. This didn't turn out so well for him however, as he was running too fast to react as a large steel door was closing. He ended up running head long into it.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said in alarm.

"Thanks. My head hadn't noticed." Kid Flash quipped from the ground.

Superboy dug his fingers into the crack of the door and attempted to pry it open. This must have been a really strong door because neither he nor Aqualad could do anything to pry it open.

"Can't hack this fast enough." Robin said, fingers flying over his wrist computer.

Just then, a group of genomorphs (the big ones) rounded the corner and headed our way.

"This way!" Robin said, kicking open a door in the hall. We all quickly followed only to come face to face with Guardian and a whole lot of genomorphs.

Reacting as fast as I could, I sent a wide disperse attack at them, sending a good many of them crashing into the wall. I was about to send another when I was hit with a splitting headache, it was like a nail was being driven through my head. The world went black… Luckily for only a minute or so, I think. Judging as how I am still in the same room and not back in a pod when I came to.

"Feels like fog lifting." Guardian muttered.

"Guardian?" Aqualad questioned. The meaning was clear; are you our enemy?

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond." He said determinedly. Who was Desmond?

"I think not." Ponytails voice came from behind the genomorphs who parted at the sight of the man.

"Ohhh, Ponytail's name is Desmond." I whispered to Robin who cracked a grin.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Desmond said holding up a glass vial full of some blue liquid. He downed it before any of us could react.

The effect was immediate. Desmond grimaced in pain, his body making unnatural noises. I grimaced as it sounded like bones were crunching in his body. He fell to all fours, his muscles growing bigger, ripping his clothes right off of him. I saw that the whites of his eyes became black while the iris' became red. Then the worst part happened, his skin came off… It was nasty. Underneath his human skin appeared to be some form of gray genomorph hide that looked really tough.

Desmond or what ever he was now stood up, towering what had to be eight feet tall at least.

"Everyone back!" Guardian said before charging the former doctor. This was not a smart move however, seeing as how the doctor swatted him away as if he was swatting a fly.

Superboy charged him with a roar, giving a few good blows. But even with his strength, the monster seemed to hardly feel them, He also gave Superboy just as good as he got.

Superboy jumped into the air, intending to smash the monster into oblivion, Desmond had other ideas. The hulking creature jumped as well, catching Superboy mid air and breaking through the ceiling in the process.

"Ok. That's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said as we gazed through the hole, he shot a grappling line through it and into the ceiling above.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked as Robin grabbed his arm and brought him through the hole with him.

I quickly jumped through after them, but I was able to hear Aqualad's response.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore."

The first thing I saw when I came through the hole was Superboy break free of the monster's hold only to be grabbed and thrown into Aqualad, sending them tumbling away and us scrambling after them. Once we regrouped, Kid ran head long at the monster, dodging around it before getting down on all fours behind it. The creature turned only to receive a double punch from Superboy and Aqualad, sending it back and tripping over the speedster

Kid stood up with a smirk, "Learned that one in kindergarten."

I had no idea what kindergarten was but I decided I couldn't just sit on the sidelines. So I started bending hard slices of air at Ponytail (I know he doesn't really have one anymore, but the name sticks). The blows buffer him, not doing any real damage. Airbending wasn't meant to do any damage, where you fell after you were hit by the air is what did the real damage. Unfortunately, I didn't have my staff which would have made my strikes much more powerful. I'd have to make a new one.

Despite the attacks from the four of us, nothing seemed to affect the creature. It's like he could take any punishment we could dish out and deliver what Superboy could in return. No matter how much Kid Flash confused him, no matter how hard Superboy or Aqualad hit him, no matter how many blasts of air I sent at him or how many exploding disks Robin launched at him, he wouldn't stay down.

Superboy went in for a hit but the creature grabbed him and used him as a club to hit Aqualad through on of the pillars. Kid Flash rushed him but was kicked… directly into Robin sending the two crashing into a wall. This was not good. Desmond threw Superboy on the ground and stomped on his chest. He tried to pry the foot off of him but it seemed the monster was just as strong as he was.

I had to help him! "Let him go!" I charged the monster in non-airbender fashion. He swung at me but I dodged around it and underneath him. I buffered him with air blasts, hoping one of them would get him off of Superboy.

Nothing worked. The monster wouldn't budge, seeming to know that Superboy was the only one who could do some damage to him. I jumped over him, hoping to catch him by surprise with a blast of air to the face. My plan didn't work. He grabbed me and started squeezing.

While Superboy and Aqualad may be abled to take this guy's strength, I could not. I was human and I could feel one of my ribs break in the process.

"Agh!" I screamed in pain and on the verge of blacking out. I saw Superboy punching the Desmond's ankle in an attempt to break free and help me out, but Desmond was able to ignore him.

Spots formed in my vision, and I felt that feeling I got when in the storm and in the pod an hour ago. This time it came all the way. I passed out but instead of seeing darkness, the world went white.

* * *

Robin groaned as he tried to sit up, He must have broken something again because his ribs hurt, probably cracked one of them. He spied Kid Flash trying to get up as well.

"Rob, I think we should contact the league. Nothing we do seems to faze this guy." He said with a grimace.

"I sent a distress call the moment we got up here. They should be here soon." He said back.

"Thank God. I don't know how… much… longer…. we can hold out." Kid said, his eyes focused over Robin's shoulder. "Uhh, Rob? Turn around really quick."

Robin did so and found out why the Speedster was rattled. Aang was glowing… Like literally glowing. Well to be fair only his tattoos and eyes were glowing. Then there was an inhuman expression on his face, it was like his face held nothing but anger and power.

Aang was being held by Desmond, and it looked like the monster was trying to crush him. Emphasis on the trying. It seemed that Aang's body was locked into place and he was actually fighting the monster's grip! Prying the fingers open and releasing his body from Desmond's death grip.

As soon as Aang landed, he spang into motion, spinning his arms above his head before performing a lightning fast forward strike. He didn't send out a strong gust of wind like he had before, no, this was like the strength of an entire tornado was packed into one blast and hurled at Desmond. He was sent flying end over end, impacting the solid concrete wall and breaking right through it, sending him out onto the street outside.

Wally and Robin looked at each other, their mouths agape, before turning back to Aang. A cyclone of air was gathering around his body, lifting him from the ground much like Red Tornado did to fly around. Aang flew off through the hole he made.

"Aang!" Robin shouted but he was already gone.

"We have to go after him!" Kid said and Robin nodded in agreement.

They helped Aqualad up out of the rubble of the pillar he smashed through. Superboy seemed fine, his solar suit was ripped but he was unhurt.

"Uhhh, what just happened to Aang?" Kid asked as they went through the hole.

"I am unsure, but I fear he may no longer be in control of himself." Aqualad said landing on the sidewalk outside.

"Yeah, he didn't seem like the goofy little kid we broke in here with." Robin agreed.

"Does it matter?" The speedster questioned, "As long as he is attacking lab coat and not us."

No one answered him, choosing instead to run toward where all the noise was coming from. They rounded a corner and had to quickly dodge out of the way of a flying bench. Aang's wind cyclone was throwing a bunch of things around as if they were made of paper. They peeked around the corner this time, Aang was still there hovering on his small tornado of air, but Desmond was floating too. He was trapped in some large ball of air, spinning him around like a top. It would have been amusing if the winds it was causing weren't so damaging to the surrounding area. Building walls were beginning to crack, compromising the structural integrity of them.

"Aang! You have to stop this now!" Aqualad yelled.

Aang seemed to hear them, his head turned right at them. That furious expression almost making them want to take a few steps back. He looked… in-human.

"THIS MONSTER MUST BE STOPPED!" Aang's voice said easily over the roaring winds, only it wasn't Aang's voice, it was like a combination of a thousand voices talking at once. "LEAVE!"

The three side kicks and clone did not leave. They could only watch as the ball of air stopped, sending Desmond crashing to the ground in a heap. He immediately tried to stand up but could not, too affected by the spinning to take more than one step before falling. In a few days, they would laugh about how this was the first bad guy to ever be taken down from dizziness.

Aang spun his arms in a different sort of fashion, almost looking as if he was performing some sort of dance. Only this dance summoned the water out of a near by pond. Not just some of the water, all of it. What had to be thousands of gallons of water flowed out of the pond, following the floating, glowing boy's movements. The water flowed around the downed monster, lifting him up and holding him in a giant swirling ball of water the size of a medium sized house. He was manipulated to the center of the water prison and that's where things got even more amazing. The water sphere froze, solid. Creating a prison that Superman would be hard pressed to escape without his heat vision. The giant ice sphere was lowered into a nearby parking lot, cracking the asphalt but not the ice.

Aang began to gently float down to the ground, the glow fading from his tattoos and eyes. He stood strong for a moment before teetering back and forth and collapsing.

"Aang!" Kid Flash yelled in alarm, he sped over to the downed twelve year old and lifted him bridal style.

"Aang, can you hear me." He questioned, as the rest ran over to them.

Aang coughed, "Wha- what happened?" He cracked an eye open.

The four of them looked at each other.

"You uhhh kinda just kicked Ponytail's butt before freezing him in a big ball of ice." Kid Flash said.

Despite looking completely tired, Aang's face took on a comical expression of bewilderment.

"I did? Well that's cool… I think I'm going to pass out now." He said tiredly before doing just that.

"We should get him medical attention." Aqualad said.

"You all will be getting medical attention. And while you are you can explain all of this."

The four of them turned around to see the entire League staring at them in a mix of amusement, disapproval, and surprise. Batman was the one who had spoke, standing on a floating platform that Green Lantern had created. He did not look happy in the slightest, but then again,when did he ever?

"Uhhh, Happy Fourth of July?" Wally joked but was met with blank expressions.

"Kid, shut up." Robin said before beginning to explain their rather wild story.

**AN:/ And that's that. Sorry bout the long update but college just started up again and I've been super busy. This chapter was really a pain to write but it is pretty long. Also you guys finally know what happened to Aang and why he lost most of his memories. Many of you will probably have questions about how Aangs gonna learn to bend, well don't worry. I have all of that figured out but I won't spoil it for you. Expect slow updates, I pretty much write only when I feel like it, I prefer reading Fanfiction more than writing it. The reason I do write it is because I get all these crazy ideas bouncing around in my head and they don't stop until they become reality.**


End file.
